Comedy World The Movie 2 (2018 film)
Comedy World The Movie 2 (formerly known as The Revenge of The Evil ''or and simply referred to ''Comedy World 2) is a upcoming 2018 American 3D traditional/flash animated action adventure fantasy comedy film and a sequel to the 2012 film Comedy World The Movie planned to be released in Summer 2016. According to the screenplay, it was originally titled Comedy World 2: Save Chibugo, but was retitled Comedy World The Movie 2 (or just Comedy World 2 for short). It is set to release on July 13, 2018. Plot When a storm infects all of the small town Chibugo a play on Chicago, Eric and his friends must stop Memy9909 before the whole town is infected by the disease and die. Cast * TigerMario2002: as Eric, Eric 1, Brian, PC Guy, Derek, Rentro, News Reporter #1, Warren Cook, Kevin, Santed Stickguy, Takashi, Caillou, Jack (Jackashay), Stickguy #1, Memy9909, Joe, Ryan, and Ike * Allen Iverson as Himself * Tom Kenny as Victor * Tara Strong as Jennifer * Seth MacFarlene as Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Jeff Bergman as News Reporter #2 and Nathan Pearson * Trey Parker as Gary Johnson * Matt Stone as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Mona Marshall as Salli and Protester Girl * Bill Hader and Patton Oswalt as Simon and Dimon, two twins who hate Warren Cook. * Lewis Black as Stickcop and Sydney Cub * Alex Borstein as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Greg Abbey as Pablo the Penguin, Ariana and Weather Reporter * Billy West as Diesel Graham * Dee Bradley Baker as Tyrone Austin * Stephen Hillburg as Steven Brickens * Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy * Debi Derryberry as Tween Cat, Dora Marquez and Tasha the Hippopotamus * Emile Brown as Jennifer Austin * David Kaye as Lucas Guy and Drew Pickles * Carlos Alazraqui as Geo Guy * Daran Norris as Magic-Mario and Bluiguini * Michael Caine as Dr. Pops * Richard Kind as Little Guy * Brad Garrett as Dr. Beanson * Ben Stein as Evil Eric Additional Cast * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dwayne and George * Chris Sarandon as Toon-sty * Stephanie Blake as Stickgirl #1 * Mia Sara as Catherina * Rick Perry as himself * Male Voice Siri as Blinky 2PO * Sam Vincent as Lucas Guy and Fat Stickguy * Mike Myers as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 * Roger Bumpass as Nickel, Baseball and Apple * Taco as Himself * Ryan Reynolds as MePhone4 * Carolyn Lawrence as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 * Clancy Brown as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 * Jill Talley as Soap and Stickgirl #2 * Jennifer Saunders as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Julie as Kayla and Stickgirl #4 * Tom Kenny as Stickguy #4 Production The sequel of Comedy World The Movie was announced in March 12, 2014, and was planned to be released in October 9, 2016 by Paramount, Columbia Pictures, Go!Animate Studios, and C.E. Animation Studios. So Caleb Elbourn does the animation, But that announcement was fake, and it was too hard for him to create the sequences for the film. Then he wrote the screenplay which was too difficult for him to make. On May 29, 2015, Cayby J said on YouTube that the sequel was cancelled. He said that this is because the movie was difficult to make and that it was difficult to make the screenplay. The production of the sequel was restarted in November 5, 2014 with a new screenplay, a new plot, and a mix of 2D flash and CGI animation. The sequel was announced in 2015 that the release was delayed to Summer 2016. There are many theories of a sequel made by fans. In September 15, 2015, the release date was pushed back to Thanksgiving 2016. The production was later supervised by Caleb Elbourn. In February 5, 2016, the film was pushed back again to September 23, 2016. In June 22, 2016, the film was pushed back again to June 8, 2018. to avoid competition with Storks. On October 5, 2016 it was announced that Nickelodeon Movies would be making the film as well after the trailer shown the Nickelodeon Movies logo. Reception The film has a rotten rating of 98% after 50 reviews based on the trailer Uncut preview An uncut preview was released before The Lego Batman Movie on February 10, 2017. Trivia *Rated PG. Category:Movies Category:Cayby J Movies Category:2016 films Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Unreleased Category:Sequel Category:2018 films Category:Fictional films